


blue boy

by dorkstagram



Series: David x Natalie: a ~friends to lovers~ series [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little lovey-dovey, Best Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstagram/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: She didn’t know what to do, whether to go back to bed or go and check on him, make sure he was okay, see if he needed anything. She knew better than anyone that David hated being vulnerable, especially when other people became aware of that vulnerability. But something about leaving him there to cry by himself made Natalie ache, made her sick to her stomach.//David is hurting. Natalie, as always, is right there.





	blue boy

She didn’t know what it was that woke her. Whether it was an energy, or an instinct, but she knew she didn’t like the way she felt when she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed.

She picked up her phone to check the time. 4:16 AM. So, late. She usually sleeps through the night. Her only opportunity for some peace and quiet in her hectic life living with David.

She was about to close her eyes, when she heard it. Only because it was silent in the house, because David didn’t leave Netflix on, that she was able to make out the sound.

It was quiet, so quiet, that she easily could have missed it. But the sniffles and muffled sobbing made their way to her ears, and they tugged at her heart.

She didn’t know what to do, whether to go back to bed or go and check on him, make sure he was okay, see if he needed anything. She knew better than anyone that David hated being vulnerable, especially when other people became aware of that vulnerability. But something about leaving him there to cry by himself made Natalie ache, made her sick to her stomach.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and tip-toed out of her bedroom, trying to keep silent, and made her way to David’s door. But his door was open, his lights were on, and he wasn’t inside.

She walked into the living room, and though pitch black, she could vaguely make out his form on the sofa, wrapped in a mass of blankets. For a moment, she heard nothing, until she heard him let out a shaky breath.

“David?” she said, almost in a whisper, nervous and trying not to startle him. She heard him shifting, then saw his face come out from beneath the blankets.

She walked closer, sat next to him on the sofa, so she could see him better, be closer to him in case he needed her. For anything. At all.

Closer, she could make him out much easier, and her heart broke. His eyes were red from crying. His mouth was downturned in a way he probably wasn’t even aware of.

“Hey.” he said quietly, like he wasn’t expecting her, and he probably wasn’t. “What are you doing up?”

“I heard you.” she said. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay. I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

She didn’t want him to feel like he was burdening her. She knew he would anyway. He has absolutely no problem making demands, outrageous ones, when she’s working, but at night it’s different. He never wants to bother her at night, like he’d asked for enough already.

“Oh, I’m okay, Nat.” he said, but his voice was shaking, he was biting his lip, he sounded like he could start crying again at any second. “Go back to bed. I’m fine.”

That would have been the end of it, had she been anyone else. Had she not known David so well, been able to see right through him, sense when anything wrong. She didn’t know what was wrong, but she knew that something definitely was, and she couldn’t leave him there to cry alone in the dark.

“Dave, it’s me.” she said, nearly pleading with him. He can try to fool anyone else, but not her. And he was foolish to think she would just leave him out there, in the state he was in. “I know you. I know that something’s wrong. For fuck’s sake, you’re crying alone in the dark in the middle of the night.

He sighed. His breath hitched. He said nothing.

“You can talk to me about anything, David. It’s me. Please, talk to me.”

He was sitting up then, pulling his knees to his chest, and he looked so small. He looked so small and broken when he raised his hand to wipe tears from his eyes. All she wanted to do was reach out and hug him. Hold him. Protect him. Take all his hurt and make it her own. After all he’d done for her, after all they’d been through together, she wanted to get rid of whatever it was that was hurting him.

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” he said, sounding frustrated. A choked sob came from him, and her heart broke a little more. “Something’s fucked up inside me. It’s all too much and it’s breaking me, Nat. I can’t do everything at once.”

He was really crying, then. Like really, really crying. Painful sounding sobs and it took everything in her to not pull him in for an embrace, but eventually she stopped fighting it. She got as close as she could and pulled him into her arms, his faced buried in her shoulder, sobbing openly.

She hated seeing him like that and hearing him like that. The David that’s normally so happy, so stable, keeping everyone and everything together, now breaking down in her arms. He was completely unrecognizable.

“You can take a break, David. You should.” she said, pleading. She couldn’t remember the last time he took a day just to relax, not even when he was sick, and Natalie was worried that he may actually work himself to death. “Everyone else gets one, and you need one more than anyone.”

He was shaking in her arms, and she was running her fingers through his hair, just like she’d done when they were teenagers and he’d have a panic attack and needed her to calm him down.

“I’ll clear your next few days, yeah? I’ll call everyone in the morning, move some stuff around.” she said, but it wasn’t a question. She was going to do it whether he wanted her to or not, because her heart wouldn’t be able to handle another pre-dawn breakdown. “You can just relax.”

“I can’t…” he started, but she interrupted him. She considered with a light smack to the head like she’d normally do, but she figured that was a bit much for the state he was in.

“You can.” she said, insistent upon it. She was already mentally making a list of all the people she’d call once it was no longer the middle of the night. “You will. Okay?”

He laughed, but it was weak. He didn’t respond so she took that as a silent agreement. David wouldn’t be working for the next few days. “Thanks, Nat. You can go back to bed now.”

“Do you want me to?” she asked, as she was brushing his hair back, pressing a kiss to his forehead, holding him closer to her. She would protect him, she would get rid of his hurt, even if it was the only thing she did today.

“Not really.” He said, his voice finally steady, but she could still tell that he was nervous, hesitant, unsure. “I would rather you stay here with me.”

That was all she needed to hear. Lying them down on the sofa, wrapping them in blankets, resting her head on his shoulder so their faces were so close she could feel his breath. She closed her eyes, content to sleep just like that.

Of course she wasn’t going anywhere. Not now or ever.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be a cute little fic series of pining and friends to lovers nonsense. hope y'all like it!


End file.
